the forgiving snake
by konomi-jewl
Summary: another story i wrote over the summer.. i do not own naruto or any other characters all characters belong to masashi kishimoto


**Kabuto looked at the blank piece of paper with a some-what amused smirk. "Bakada!... people actually wright about their lives and they think others will read?" Kabuto glanced at it once more and then sighed. Shaking his head he left his room and then proceeded to walk into the hallways. "Well then again I suppose it's just me thinking out loud again even if I could wright about myself what would I say, I don't think I have an interesting life, demo... it's the same thing day after day taking care of Orochimaru sama's arms, having him curse me out each time about the cure... I wonder what goes on in his head sometimes... I hope he knows I'm not a miracle worker." Kabuto took a left turn to go to Oro's room then knocked. "You may proceed and I'm assuming it's you Kabuto kun?" "Hai, Orochimaru sama" Kabuto opened the door and walked over to the serpents's bedside. "How are your arms doing?" Orochimaru gave Kabuto a cold icey stare. "What do you think... they are they hurt dammit!" "I see... well you've had a long day I'll be sure to make the bandage change quick then" Orochimaru gave a low growl of not being pleased then fell silent. Kabuto put on his rubber gloves, took one arm and began peeling the bandage with out saying a word. The air reeked with the moisture of blood, the aroma of old blood, almost like you could taste the iron in it. Normal people would flinch or even try to cover their faces, if the blood filled their nostrils but Kabuto didn't it was his job, the right hand man of a criminal. Finally finished with that one he grabbed the other arm repeating the process. Orochimaru sat there half slumped but still being able to see what Kabuto was doing carefully analyzed every moment.**

** "It's all done Orochimaru sama" "Arigato Kabuto kun" Shocked Kabuto turned around quickly. "ano sumimasen! Orochimaru sama?" "Ar- Arigato..." "Nani..?" Kabuto took a couple steps forward. "You must be in some serious pain in order for you to say that my lord." "Or maybe it's that I recognize what you do for me come closer..." Without hesitation Kabuto walked over and knelt down to where he was. " this isn't like you at all and are you sure it's recognition?" "Did I give you permission to question me and my ideals KABUTO!" "No, No you didn't I... am just troubled or puzzled if you could say... is all this just a different side of you I never get to see as much especially in as much pain your in..." Kabuto leaned over Orochimaru face to face with him now. " I guess you could say moments like this we are still human, we show emotion, interact with each other and we both help each other." Kabuto took his right hand to reach for his glasses and took them off. "I don't know where all of this is coming from... its all at once, what the hell am I thinking... I ask of you one favor though please forget everything I just said now my lord." " No it makes sense Kabuto... I can't help but be amused by this. Orochimaru took one of his hands and brought it to Kabuto's face. Kabuto froze not realizing what just happen and trying so hard not to look into the hebi's eyes but failed miserably. Kabuto tried to open his mouth and say something, nothing came out though only silent breaths and heart pounding beats coming from his chest. The snake laughed "What's wrong Kabuto kun?" Kabuto struggled but didn't win soon he felt lips on his, he then closed his eyes. Orochimaru embraced it for about ten seconds then finally broke away. Kabuto slowly opened his eyes but then just thought about what he did, embarrassed his face grew red and he turned away. Orochimaru who looked as if he was pleased and satisfied grabbed Kabuto by the shoulder and turned him around face to face. "You know, I knew all along... Why not just say it?" "Be- because I.. Wasn't sure if you would except me for... for loving you." "Kabuto kun" "hai?"**

** Without a word Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto and kissed him again but this time it was rough. "Does that answer your question Kabuto?" Kabuto wrapped both his arms around Orochimaru and hugged him tighly. Orochimaru embraced it and then put his hand on Kabuto head. Petting the silver haired nin's head he proceeded to say " I love you too" Kabuto rested his head on the hebi's shoulder and soon gave in to the tiredness he was feeling. Due to that day they both had a bond that was unbreakable one that even a person could wright a book on and even have fans for it... Life can be omoshidori!.**

** Author's note: let me know what you fans think and feel free to review.**


End file.
